


to the airplane that should've left earlier

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's coffee experience, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette's practically a babysitter, Practically a child Adrien Agreste, Watching people running to catch an airplane, like college freshmen tbh, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: what would it look like if outsiders were watching a couple who found each other in the last minute?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	to the airplane that should've left earlier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running to Catch An Airplane Trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825260) by [Jarl_Deathwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf). 



> I couldn't help myself, I just loved rereading Running to Catch An Airplane Trope. 
> 
> Thanks to my betas whenshefall, jammies122, and ImSorry for helping me out!
> 
> Enjoy~

Marinette was excited for once. 

Well, she’s excited about a lot of things, but airplane rides weren’t usually one of them. Especially one going overseas. Or in business class. Or for eight hours. Overseas. Did she already say that?

But Marinette was excited. For once.

Because the only thing that was going to make the flight bearable was her crush, Adrien Agreste! She also had Alya and Nino with them, which means she’d be able to stay grounded on earth while being on Cloud 9 with Adrien. In her dreams, of course.

Said blond tapped her shoulder from behind. “Marinette?”

She felt a searing burn where he touched her and smiled up at him. “ _ What _ ?” Oh, the metaphorical sweat marks  _ must _ be showing because Marinette’s smile must look anything but natural.

His eyebrows furrowed. He jutted his thumb behind him with a questioning smile. “I’m going to grab some coffee?”

“Oh,” she avoided his gaze awkwardly and shrugged, “uh, okay?”

_ What a weird question to ask. _

She should point out that their flight wasn’t for an hour, so they were stuck in the waiting lounge beside the gate entrance. The four of them were sitting side by side, Adrien then Nino then Alya then her. Until Adrien decided to go around the back to back benches and poke her. And because there were benches directly behind her, there wasn’t much space to lean on the backrest, which means he either has really long legs or he’s  _ sitting on his knees and leaning on his hand, elbows on the backrest and staring at her and- _

“Uh, Marinette?”

_ Woah, reality. _

She blinked. “Y-yes, Adrien?”

“Can you come with me? Nino said he won’t order any coffee because it’s an eight hour flight.”

“I’m right, don’t do it, Marinette,” said Nino with a finger raised. He and Alya were completely engrossed in a Netflix show, eyes locked on Alya’s phone screen.

Marinette bit her lip and tapped on her cheek in thought. “Well-”

Adrien grabbed her hand and smiled, blinding her. “ _ Please _ Marinette! I’ve never tried airport coffee! I’ve had a few sips of coffee before in photoshoots, but I heard other coffee can be  _ way _ sweeter!”

“Huh.” She smiled. Is she smiling? Hopefully she is because the only thing on her mind right now is _Adrien’s asking me to buy coffee with him? Wait,_ ** _he’s holding my hand._** She shook her head into reality. “U-uh, I mean, I guess we can? But we’re only getting a small size, okay?” she said, shaking her finger at him. As if she didn’t already feel like a babysitter with Manon. Is Adrien losing it?

She clicked on her phone and checked the time. 

11:03 pm.

Maybe she’s losing it.

“Yes!” He fist pumped the air. “Thank you  _ so _ much, Marinette, you won’t regret it!” 

She probably will, but that thought was on the back of her mind as he guided her up -  _ still holding her hand  _ \- and walked with her until the row of benches stopped. She knew she was short, and it kind of showed when he had to bend his arm to make it the right length for her extended arm. They’ve been friends for a while now, she shouldn’t be feeling so awkward holding his hand. In fact, he seemed pretty okay holding hers.

Adrien grabbed both of their masks and sunglasses and handed her things to her. 

Because Adrien’s a model, ( _ *swoon noises* _ ) the four of them couldn’t afford a bombardment of fans chasing after them. Styled by the resident fashion designer, Adrien was sporting navy blue sweater and black chinos with a forest green baseball cap. The sunglasses were cat-eye framed, but that was from his wardrobe not hers. She was dressed in a magenta coat and black leggings, wearing a matching light pink long sleeve with her signature embroidery design and a beret to match the coat. 

He tapped his chin, the mask still not on since they were still at the gate. “So, where exactly  _ is _ the coffee shop here?”

Marinette searched deep in her memory while also pushing away Adrien feelings and anxieties. “Oh!” She pointed up, “There was a Starbucks at one of the terminals if you want to try that!”

He shrugged, a goofy smile on his face. “Sure! That sounds great!”

“Okay!” She nodded, feeling his giddiness.

“You have 30 minutes to get back here, kids,” Alya warned in a serious tone, but Marinette knew she was grinning from ear to ear.  _ She planned this, didn’t she! _

“We’ll be back before you know it!” called back Adrien, covering his face and beginning to pull her toward the main hallway. 

Marinette couldn’t help laughing at their situation.

His eyebrow raised as he glanced back at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“Well, your pulling kind of reminds me of Manon.”

He paused and glanced at her before looking at their hands. He dropped hers and reached for the back of his neck. “S-sorry, Marinette. I don’t know why I’m so excited.”

“It’s okay. Maybe it’s because…. it’s already so late and- and we’ve been here for a long time too!”

His face softened as he nodded to her points. “I think you’re right. I hope I’m not being too much of a bother.”

She waved her hands in front of her. “Nonono! Of course you’re not! It’s cute how you’re excited!”

He blinked at her words. She blinked at her words, smiling.  _ Did I say something- wait. _ She felt her face heat up. “Wait, I didn’t mean to say cute- well I kind of did- but,” she shook her head, “no, wait, did that make you uncomfortable? I’m-”

He grabbed her shoulders. “No, it didn’t. Please don’t be sorry for complimenting me, Marinette. I thought it was cute of you to say that!”

Her shoulders sagged in relief. “Really?”

“Yeah!” he nodded, laughing. 

“Oh,” Marinette smiled, turning her head down. “You’re welcome, then?”

He sighed and fanned his face, playfully. “Now that that’s settled, let’s go grab some of that quad, long shot grande in a venti cup, half calf double cupped, no sleeve, mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute, 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha, and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee, nut half whole milk and half breve with whipped cream, extra foam, extra chocolate drizzle, add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice, well stirred Alya was talking about.”

She blinked at him, mouth gaping. “W-When did she ever say that?  _ When did you find the time to memorize that?! _ ”

He began walking in the direction of the Starbucks. “We’ve been here for an hour and a half, Marinette. Alya even had to remove a few things from the order.”

Running to catch up to him, she shook her head. “Oh my god.  _ Oh, my, god _ .”

“Oh, look! It’s right there!” Adrien pointed vigorously, practically shaking. In an instant, he snatched her hand and maneuvered them around and between other passengers, bumping into a few along the way. 

Marinette laughed a few  _ ‘sorry!’ _ s in an attempt to save her… her dignity.

Once they made it out of the sea of torture, the light from the semi-full cafe shone onto their faces. Marinette spared a glimpse at her crush and even then he was glowing, but maybe it's because of his starstruck (is that a pun? Maybe she should try that on Chat when they come back home) look on his face. He took off his hat and shook his hair out of stiffness. 

_ It looks so fluffy. _

“Wow. We made it, Marinette!” he beamed at her, grabbing onto her shoulders. “I can’t believe I’m gonna have airport coffee. Is this a dream?” 

“I think you’re exaggerating,” she laughed, tapping on his very soft, but also very messy, bed of golden hair. Oh right, this is Adrien we’re looking at. “B-but I’m glad you’re excited?” She said, shrugging. She latched his arm around hers and guided them into the cafe. “Let’s go in before we get even weirder looks.”

His laughter echoed in her ear like a choir in a cathedral. Wow, she really needs to get a grip on this crush thing.

…

After ordering a simple mocha latte, with chocolate drizzle and chocolate chips for him and a strawberry smoothie for her, they waited at a little table near the exit of the shop. They were getting a few stares every once in a while, but that was probably because of their ridiculous outfits, as Chloe would call them. She was already in New York.

“Adele and Mark? Your orders are ready!”

_ Oh, and we had to change our names too. _

Marinette shot up and whispered to Adrien, “I’ll go get them, wait for me outside.”

He pushed up from his chair and nodded, tilting his cap down like a fedora. 

She squinted at him and shrugged, trying to telepathically say,  _ What the heck does that mean? _

When he slipped behind the doorway, looking left and right, she wondered as she collected their drinks if he’s really 19 or 14 again.

He was leaning on the glass pane walls, arms crossed and rubbing the sweater fabric between his fingers. His demeanor lit up when he saw her, or maybe when he saw his drink. Eh, who cares, she could dream.

Now that they had their drinks, Adrien wasn’t as hyper anymore. He looked more… serious? She tugged him away from the wall and began their journey back to their gate.

Taking a deep breath, he ripped open the straw and inserted it carefully into the drink. He held his drink in different angles, moving his head around it like it was some sort of expensive art piece. At one point, it was going on for too long, so Marinette nudged his arm with her shoulder and tried glaring at him. Only for him to raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“Drink your coffee?” her voice raised in question.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to tell me twice,” he grinned, licking his lips. 

She couldn’t stop the flipping of her stomach or the burning of her flesh when all of a sudden, a woman with burgundy sweats sped past them and pushed her back, seemingly in a hurry. She was lucky that she was holding the lid or else all of it would’ve spilled all over her. However… Adrien wasn’t that lucky.

It was like a silent movie.

He gasped. The coffee fell back. His sweater, ruined. His coffee cup, on the floor. The whipped cream, on his facemask. People, staring. From the side, she could see his eyes fill with tears. 

She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Adrien?” she whispered.

She could tell he was gaping by the shape of his jaw. A tear fell from his eye.

“Marinette,” he questioned, his voice an octave higher. “My coffee.”

She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. “We can get you another one if you want-”

A man’s voice gasped nearby. “Adele?!” 

Adrien and Marinette whirled around to the voice. She glanced up at him. “Uh, this is freaky.”

“Tell me about it,” he said, eyes wide.

The man was wearing a gorgeous winter blue coat with a matching suitcase beside him. A woman, whom she recognized instantly as the coffee spiller, was breathing heavily and hugging him. 

Marinette turned to Adrien with a raised eyebrow, he responded with a shrug.

The woman must’ve whispered something to him. “H-how did you find out?” the man said incredulously.

Adrien whispered down to Marinette’s ear. “Why are we still listening again?”

She shook her head with another shrug. “We’ve already invested ourselves in it, why not see it ‘til the end?”

He nodded in agreement.

The woman was still heaving for air. She gasped out each phrase, “The fridge. The note. I can’t say goodbye. Without telling you… I love you too, Mark.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit,” Adrien laughed.

She spun around and, sure enough, Adrien was gaping as well, his entire palm on his forehead. He glanced down at her then back to the couple.

The man’s face was also in a state of shock. Until he leaned forward and pulled her up for a kiss.

At lighting speed, Adrien and Marinette turned away.

“Welp, we should get you a change of clothes!” Marinette tapped her chin, inspecting the sweater she picked from his closet a few hours ago. 

“Absolutely!” he nodded. He picked up the now emptied cup of mocha and called over a janitor to clean the mess. Though the mess was more like Marinette’s handful of tissues soaked with latte.

Marinette whispered through her teeth to Adrien. “What were the chances.”

He whispered back, “Slim to none.”

They gratefully thanked the janitor and sped all the way back to their gate, which was now much more full compared to before.

Nino glanced up at them and snickered. “How was that coffee, Adrien?”

Adrien glared at him, smiling. “It was  _ delicious _ , Nino.”

Nino covered his mouth. “Sure, dude, whatever you say.”

Rolling his eyes, Adrien pulled off the sweater. And  _ oh man _ , Marinette couldn’t help but stare at the brief flash of abs on this man’s body, almost causing her to nosebleed.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes shut, she pulled down his green undershirt and pushed her smoothie in his hands. “ _ Take the drink, Adrien. _ ”

Alya came out of her trance when she heard what was happening and grinned. “Girl, I think you’re the one who needs that drink, ‘cause it seems like you’re the one thirsting for-”

“SHUT UP, ALYA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
